They Were The Mercers
by enamorata
Summary: Kylie is there to protect her nephew from harm while he is in the foster system, and with the Mercers. What she didn't expect was to like them, or to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

They were called the Mercers, and they were my targets. I moved in next door to them so that I could observe their movements, get their schedules, and determine what kind of threat they could be. If they were dangerous they would have to be eliminated. That's just the way things had to be.

It all started when my brother and his wife got arrested…

They had both worked at a local hospital in the emergency room. Early in the month of December a patient came in with a gunshot wound to the stomach. Sepsis had already begun to set in. All they could do was clean him out and wait to see if he would make it through the night or if the infection would take hold. Nasty things, gut shots; they rip through the intestines and let loose all the waste that is trying to leave the body. When all that poison enters the blood stream it's just a matter of time before organ failure starts. Then it's all over.

Apparently that's not what the victim's family wanted to hear because they started waving guns around and randomly shooting people in the waiting room. My brother and his wife managed to isolate and destroy the threat. They sealed the waiting room and pumped carbon monoxide into it. The colorless, odorless gas quietly stole the breath from every person in the room. They saved the entire hospital and the staff and patients within, and they were prosecuted for their trouble.

After a long and dragged out trial the jury decided that they were guilty, but the judge was our hope. She granted them both a bit of leniency on account of the stress of the situation. They both got four years with the chance of parole after 18 months. Unfortunately their son was put into the foster system, which is where I come in.

My job is to watch him. Get as close as I can while staying far enough away to avoid suspicion. I have been good at my job. I'm the one that makes the anonymous phone calls when I get the impression that he is being neglected or abused, or that it might start. In one instance I had done my mandatory research on the family and discovered that the past five foster kids had to be hospitalized at some point or another. I really didn't like those numbers, so I waited. The night before my nephew was supposed to be going to their home I cut all four brake lines on their car. It was in the name of the greater good. People that abuse children are no better than viruses in my book and viruses need to be wiped off the face of the planet.

He was bounced from foster home to foster home. Mainly because most people don't have the energy to take care of a seven year old boy who has proclivities towards starting fires. Make no mistake; the people who did keep him were good people. Otherwise I would have to do something about it. That's my job, and I am good at it. This is why I moved in next door to the Mercers. As soon as I got wind of his new living arrangements I fell face first into my work. It has been…interesting.

Evelyn Mercer, she's the all around greatest foster parent I've ever heard of. She's the one that takes in the rejects, the disturbed, the troubled ones. The woman must have the patience of a saint. In fact, that's what I began to call her "Saint Evelyn." She never knew that of course. She doesn't even know that I've moved in yet, or I'm sure that she'd come to welcome me. Evelyn is just that kind of person.

Bobby Mercer is the oldest of the four boys she adopted. He's the troublemaker. Could have gone pro in hockey if he could have checked his temper. Now he does "work" in less than legal ventures, but I can't get details on what kind. I'll have to remedy that soon, can't have a drug dealer around my little nephew.

Angel Mercer is the one that tried to turn himself decent by joining the military. He's been out a while though. Angel has himself one hell of a fling going on with a Hispanic woman, name unknown at this time, that is if they fuck as much as they fight.

Jeremiah Mercer is the family man. Got two gorgeous girls, Daniela and Amelia, and a wife that would go over the moon if it would please Jerry. He's in real estate, but it isn't looking good for him. If he proves to be as good as he seems I'll front him some money through one of my business friends.

Finally we get to Jack, my favorite. He's the youngest of the four, and cute as hell. He's my age and an aspiring rock star. Jackie-boy left for New York as soon as he turned 18, but it was for nothing. He was flat broke within a year. So he broke things off with this band and moved back. That was a year ago, and now he's just floundering between jobs.

Tonight is the night that Tyler moves in with them. I haven't seen him in a few months. He was staying in one of those orphanages. I have informants all through the system so I've been keeping a distant eye on him. His caseworker, Tony Charles, is just a rundown do-gooder. The kind that started off with nothing but good intentions and a smile, but ended up being sub-par. Trying to do the right thing can wear on weaker people just like water can destroy stone over a period of time. Good thing I'm not one of those weaker people.

The movers arrived at 6:30pm to drop off the rest of my furniture and equipment. Tyler is due at 9:00pm sharp. Timeline firmly imprinted in my mind I decided to go great my neighbors. Evelyn had already been bugging the boys to invite me over. I could hear the arguments from my kitchen.

I walked carefully down the icy sidewalk the few feet to their front door. I took the opportunity to remind myself firmly that I had to act surprised that they were brothers. I couldn't blow my cover on something so small as a missed reaction. I had brought a bottle of Merlot. My favorite vintage as a matter of fact, I already liked this family and actually wanted to make a good impression. A really good impression, the bottle cost around $300.

Despite how careful I was I nearly slipped on the steps. Before I could right myself the door had been yanked open and a tall man had grabbed my arm. It was Jack. I found myself staring into those beautiful eyes for a moment longer than I should have. My surveillance photos never could capture the depths in those eyes. Shaking my head and laughing I straightened up, "Thank you, I'm afraid I'm not very graceful today." His hand was still wrapped around my forearm.

"Don't worry about it. Bobby put water on the stairs last night," he smiled.

I allowed a small frown to crease my forehead, "Bobby?"

Jack laughed and said, "You'd remember him if you'd ever met him before. I'm Jack by the way."

His hand was still firmly on my arm. "Hi Jack. I'm Kylie. I just moved in next door and thought I'd introduce myself." The lie came so easily. I always used that name, it was easy to remember and easy enough to forget.

Before Jack could respond a voice from behind him sounded off. "Well now that you've done what you came to do are you gonna hand over that wine or not?" That must be Bobby I thought to myself. Jack quickly released my arm and turned to face his big brother, "You always gotta be rude man?"

Bobby reached around Jack's still form to shake my hand and take the bottle, "I'm Bobby."

I couldn't help laughing and smiling. All three of us turned when we heard a woman's voice shouting something unintelligible. To me it sounded like gibberish, but to the guys it obviously had meaning. Jack turned back to me and smiled, "That's mom, and she's been wanting to meet you since your car pulled up. You better come in."

I made to follow Jack into the house, but before I could get past the threshold Bobby leaned into my ear and whispered, "She's been wanting to meet you because she's dead set on setting you up with Jackie. Run now, he's a little fairy." The last part was loud enough for the man whose manhood was in question to hear it. Jack just kept walking but hollered over his shoulder, "You're the one that took ballet." Bobby charged after him and the tumbled beyond my line of vision. I walked in, closed the door and looked around. This place felt like a home. I could smell a chicken cooking somewhere in the house. There were pictures of everyone on the wall. I slowly moved along looking at each of them with the same critical eye that allowed me to spot less than savory types. I couldn't see any real meanness in any of them.

Before my perusal was complete I was engulfed in a bear hug. It was Evelyn. The woman was a full head shorter than me and I could smell her shampoo from my vantage point. She pulled back and smiled kindly at me, "I'm so glad to finally meet you dear."


	2. Chapter 2

The Mercers and I sat and talked for what seems like hours. Saint Evelyn placed me next to Jack and Bobby gave me a pointed look that just screamed, "I told you so." I didn't mind. It's been a while since I'd had much human contact, even if I was faking most of the conversation. I made sure to look confused when Evelyn introduced her "sons." I feigned interest when Jerry told me about his kids and his business. It caught my attention when he claimed it was doing well though. Poor guy was probably trying to keep up the façade of a successful man in front of this bunch. After they had introduced themselves they started grilling me for information.

Evelyn passed me a coke, "Where are you from dear?"

I took a sip and replied, "I'm from Bradley County, Tennessee originally. I moved to Detroit to help out my brother and his wife."

Angel leaned over the kitchen table toward me, "Where they at now? We didn't see anyone move in with you."

Good thing I'm a fast thinker, "They decided to move back home, but I already had a job and enough money saved to get a house so I stayed."

The boys glanced at each other and seemed to accept my answer with a bit of exception. "You're here alone? In Detroit? Don't you know how dangerous it is here," Bobby asked.

"I'm aware of the crime rates." I wasn't going to give that bastard an inch on this one. His sexist attitude was quickly starting to grate on my nerves. He wouldn't have been the least bit concerned if I was a member of the opposite sex. Asshole.

Bobby sneered at me, "Being 'aware of the crime rates' ain't gonna save your ass if someone decides to rape you."

I somehow managed to smile, although I'm sure it didn't meet my eyes, "Being a meathead ain't gonna save your ass if someone decides to rape you either."

There was an awkward silence for a moment and then the other boys fell out laughing. Angel literally fell out of his chair. Saint Evelyn looked mildly amused and winked at me, and in that moment I knew I had been accepted into their world.

During his moment of mirth Jack had put his hand on my knee, and after the laughing died down he didn't remove it. It stayed there while we continued talking and exchanging insults. By the time I remembered to look at my watch it was 8:45. I had to get out of there. I made my excuses to Evelyn and headed for the door, but I sensed someone behind me. It was Jack, again. He smiled and shrugged into an old worn leather jacket, "Thought I'd walk you home." I nodded, even though my house was only about ten feet away.

On our way out the door I heard Bobby yelling, "Mom she went for it. You can celebrate now." Jack rolled his eyes and we continued until we got to my front door. I pulled out my keys and stuck them in the lock, but it wouldn't budge. I tried a second time with no luck. Jack was leaning against the wall with a lazy grin on his face. He thought that I was flustered by his presence. I'd show him.

I pulled my keys out of the lock and stepped back. Then I kicked the door, right at the lock. It swung open and smacked against the inner wall. I turned to a shocked Jack and smiled, "I've been meaning to get that fixed."

I stepped into the door and turned around only to be face to neck with Jack. I backed up a step and looked into his eyes. "I could come over tomorrow and work on it," he rumbled out. Smoker's voice, it was sexy as hell. That and the close quarters didn't go unnoticed by my body. "I'd hate to be a burden," I started to object, but Jack placed his index finger against my lips. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to," he said pulling his hand away.

I tried to maintain some semblance of the independent, strong-willed young woman that I am. I failed. I heard myself say, "Okay," rather breathlessly. Jack smirked back at me and headed home. The view I got of his sweet ass was almost enough to make me forget why I was there. Almost. That is until I heard Tony's piece of shit car pulling up to the Mercer house.

I immediately divested myself of my jacket and keys and closed the door. Then I turned all the lights out and moved into my living room area that consisted of one couch and cardboard boxes and peered out the window. There he was, my little sweetheart, carrying that ragged bag that I had given him. Luckily he knew about what I was doing. Tyler's mother and father had explained it to him before he was taken. The little shit even started referring to me as his guardian angel. Avenging angel is more like it.

I watched my boy and Evelyn's boys until I fell asleep on my couch.

I awoke rather disoriented and there was a distinct pounding in my head. I tried to think back to last night to see if I had had anything to drink. Not that I could remember, then I realized that it wasn't my head pounding. Some moron was beating on my door at…6:30 in the damn morning.

I charged off the couch intent on giving the piece of shit a tongue lashing he or she wouldn't soon forget, and I tripped over some boxes. The pounding continued as I pushed myself off the floor and ran toward the damn door. I yanked it open to find all four of the Mercer brothers standing on the other side; Bobby's hand was in mid-knock. Jack looked apologetic. Angel smiled and opened his mouth just as I was slamming the door.

I leaned back against the closed door and listened to what they were saying.

"Damn Jackie, you must have made quite the impression last night. What'd you do to put her in such a foul mood?" That voice definitely sounded like Angel.

Jack replied, "I think this asshole is the one that put her in the bad mood."

"What? All I did was knock on the door."

Jerry's voice joined in, "Yeah, for ten straight minutes."

All of them started arguing loudly over whose fault it was, and I opened the door again. "As fascinating as it is to listen to this…conversation at an ungodly hour I hope you won't think I'm rude if I ask, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

That shut them all up. Their mouths all dropped, and I suspect many flies would love to be me at the moment. If I were a fly I'd buzz down the back of one of their throats just to get the satisfaction of hearing them choke.

Silence continued to greet me, "No takers? Great, then get off my porch. You can come back when other humans are actually awake and moving around." I started to close the door, but Bobby's hand was in the way. Usually that wouldn't have stopped me, but I couldn't hurt them unless I had a very good reason to.

"We need your car."

The words came out of Bobby's mouth but I couldn't comprehend them. It was early in the morning, I hadn't had any coffee, and my nipples were hard. WHAT? Sometime during the night I had stripped off my sweater and was standing in front of the Mercer brothers in my bra. At least I still had my pants on. No wonder they were staring. I crossed my arms over my nearly naked chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Our car won't start and we need to take the squirt to school," Bobby continued all the while grinning like the proverbial cat. The squirt, Tyler's there less than 24 hours and already has a nickname.

I leaned back and reached my jacket where it was hanging. After I finished fishing in the pockets I handed Bobby the keys and rolled my eyes at his offer of "Thanks, sweet cheeks." Angel and Jerry flashed me smiles as the exited my domicile, but Jack lingered. I raised my eyebrows again, being unable to speak after standing in the cold. He motioned to the inside of my house and I nodded quickly.

We walked in and I grabbed for my sweater at the same time that he did. My hands got tangled in the fabric and he used that as leverage to pull me toward him. "Raise your arms over your head," he said quietly. I put my hands on my hips, "Jack Mercer, I'll have you know that I've been dressing myself for a while now." He just grinned and pulled my arms up anyway, "Right now you're too tired to dress yourself, so I thought I'd save you the effort."

"Aw, thanks Dad. You going to tuck me in too?" His grin got wider as he pulled the sweater down over my arms, "If I did I wouldn't want to leave." The sweater's path down my torso was agonizingly slow. Jack's fingertips brushed slightly over my ribs before the soft fabric followed, "You're too damn skinny." I couldn't really say anything; I still had a sweater in my face. Finally, he pulled it the rest of the way down, but left his hands underneath it, resting softly on my sides. My skin felt like it was burning where he touched it. I was warming up quickly under his ministrations.

"Where's your bedroom," he whispered into my hair; hands rubbing on my agonized skin. I grimaced and looked at the couch, "This is it, until I get everything unpacked, and the bed put back together." I couldn't see his face, but I knew his forehead had wrinkled, and that he was about to offer assistance. Assistance that I couldn't accept; what if he saw the files? I quickly continued, "Shouldn't be hard, I've done it all before. I could probably get the whole house put together in less than a day. After a good night's sleep of course." He chuckled into my ear, "That day starts tomorrow, so you can get your sleep, but if you don't get it all done…"

I pulled away from him and tilted my head back, "What, you'll spank me?" Jack threw his head back and laughed, "Only if you want me to." Then he looked me in the eyes and things got serious. I recognized every emotion I saw there: lust, confusion, and a tinge of fear. I recognized them because I was feeling each and every one of them.

I broke eye contact first, and started walking toward the door. Jack followed and opened it, "I'll be by later today to fix this." I smiled sleepily and nodded, "Okay, but don't wake me up."

He started across the snow-covered grass to his house, but stopped and turned back to face me. "I expect a reward for being so nice."

"Really? What would you like?"

"I'll tell you after I fix the door." With that he continued on his way. I watched for a moment and ducked back inside. Once the door was securely locked I leaned against it and sighed. I know what I wanted that reward to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the day I busied myself by putting my house together. It was nothing I hadn't done many times before, but this time I knew it would be for a while. I'd already been over to talk with Evelyn and she said they were thrilled with Tyler, other than the fire thing. I had waited until I saw Jack leave with this brothers before I went over, call me crazy, but I wasn't sure about that boy. Maybe watching him from afar was better. Saint Evelyn certainly didn't want me to be far from him. During our chat she had suggested that he show me the sights in the neighborhood. I'd already seen them, but if it would keep them all happy and the squirt safe I could do it again.

She pounced on my affirmative answer and quickly began planning a whole evening for the two of us. I tried to interrupt to tell her that I didn't have that much time, but she wouldn't hear a word of it. "If you don't have time you can make time," was a phrase thrown around quite a bit. Finally, I crumbled under her browbeating. "Alright Evelyn, but I can't promise anything." She smiled and twirled one white-blonde curl around her index finger, "Maybe your mouth can't, but your eyes are telling a different story."

My jaw fell open, and I started to protest when Evelyn and I heard the boys come in. They weren't exactly quiet. Bobby thundered into the kitchen where we were sitting and plopped down next to Evelyn. "Hey Ma. Hi sweet cheeks, good to see that you've got all your clothes on." I smirked at him, but didn't say anything. I didn't need to. Angel put in his two cents, "Man, I like her better without the clothes. Don't know what you're thinking. Maybe Jack ain't the fairy after all."

Bobby snorted in Angel's general direction, "Man why would I wanna see Jackie's girl naked? She's so skinny she ain't hardly got nothing to see anyway." I couldn't really be upset that Bobby didn't want to see me in my birthday suit. I stood up and thanked Evelyn for the chat and coffee, and headed for the door.

"Why you leaving so soon?"

Jack's voice reverberated along my spine. I continued shrugging my jacket on, "I've got more unpacking to do and a meeting later."

"What time's the meeting?"

I glanced down casually at my watch, noting that I had two hours before I had to leave. "It's at 4:30."

I heard him pulling his coat on behind me, "Great, that'll give me time to fix your lock, collect my reward, and get you ready to go."

Shit. This wasn't exactly a normal meeting I was heading to. It would require a complex disguise, a hefty payout, and a few firearms. Not exactly an easy situation to explain to someone like Jack. Before I could protest Evelyn was in the hall with us wrapping a scarf around my neck and pushing us out the door. We trudged through the wet, sloppy snow to my home, and Jack opened the evil entrance. I hurried inside trying to get warm with Jack close on my heels. He took off his coat and threw it over the back of my couch and looked at his surroundings. I was proud of what I had gotten done. The boxes were all gone, replaced by an oak coffee table, a few chairs, and entertainment center. The rest of the house didn't look as good as this room, but I'd have it done soon. I could tell that Jack was impressed. He should be. I take pride in everything I do. Look at the ends I've gone to in order to protect my nephew.

I threw my coat down next to his, "So stud, what's your plan of action for the demonic door?"

He smirked my way, but never stopped looking around, "I figured I'd beat it until it gives up." I sat down on the couch and stretched my legs out, "I thought that's what Bobby was trying to do this morning."

Jack moved my legs and sat down next to me, "I guess." He still wasn't looking at me; he sat my thighs on his lap and began rubbing circles into my jeans. "You know Kylie, I can't quite figure you out. One minute you're throwing insults around like one of the guys, the next you're being methodical and practical. One thing I've learned from my life is that the two rarely go together…what are you hiding?"

I didn't move my legs away from him that would practically be an admission of guilt. Instead I plastered a frown on my face and turned to stare him right in the eye. People rarely believe that anyone would look them in the eyes and lie their ass off. "Jack, you've known me less than 24 hours. I'm practical and methodical because that's what my line of work calls for. When I'm around people I like I let my hair down, so to speak. I don't have an ulterior motive, and I'm not hiding anything, unless you count the piles of laundry that I haven't done."

He chuckled deep in his throat, which made me as hot as a whore in church. "What is your line of work?"

"I'm a chemical biologist."

It was his turn to frown, "What do you do?"

Thank god I research before I spout off at the mouth, "People in my field use common chemistry to study the human body and development. Did you know that if an expectant mother's body temperature goes up or down too much that the chemicals in her womb can change. That might be the reason that some children are born with Sickle Cell Anemia or Fetal Macrosomia. If we could find the root of the problem using chemistry we might be able to eliminate it entirely. Can you imagine every child being born healthy? Oh, we're also looking into a cure for cancer, but that's going to take years." That lie came easier and easier every time I told it. I had even managed to pitch enough enthusiasm into the rehearsed speech to wow and amaze the most skeptical audiences.

Jack just gapped at me, "You're trying to save the world."

I laughed, "Yeah and I get paid pretty damn well for it too."

The next thing I knew Jack had grabbed my legs and pulled me down until my torso was in his lap. Then he pulled me into a sitting position and lowered his lips to mine. God he had soft lips. They worked over mine slowly, almost leisurely, and I responded in kind. I was watching his face, and getting rather cross-eyed doing it. His hands were stroking my arm and back, and I just clung to him. His tongue snaked along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, his tongue rubbed against mine sensually. I moaned and arched my back, shifting my butt as I did so. Jackie growled into my mouth and moved me so that I was straddling him. I was running my hands along his chest and marveling at the muscles I could feel underneath. Things were getting hot and heavy, and I didn't mind one bit.

**THUNK**

Something almost shattered my window. I tore my mouth away from Jack's and looked out, only to see Bobby smirking from outside. Jack was glaring at him and Bobby headed back toward his own home yelling, "Mom, the little fairy was making out with a girl. There's hope for him yet."

I turned my head back to my "partner in crime." He grinned sheepishly at me and shrugged. I could feel a smile forming on my bruised lips and I leaned down to place a chaste kiss against the corner of his mouth. That corner was the one I obsessed about in the surveillance photos. That damn corner was always quirked up; he could make me crazy with one gesture and he didn't even know it.

"I suppose it's time to get to work," I heard the words come out of my mouth, but they sure didn't sound very convincing. Jackie didn't look convinced either, so I climbed off his lap and reached a hand out to help him up. He grudgingly heaved himself off the couch, "We're gonna finish this later."

The low, rough way he spoke promised hours of entertainment, but I didn't have time for that. I had a job to do. That doesn't mean I didn't want to finish what he had started, but I am good at my job.

I ushered the tall god to the damn door and let him get to work there, while I went to put things away in the kitchen. I wasn't worried about him nosing around; after I had finally woken up I put my new safe to use. All the files on the Mercers and their friends and neighbors were safely locked away, along with my stores of emergency cash. It would take a tank to open that baby, best on the market.

I quickly concluded my "kitchen dressing" as I've come to call it, and yelled to Jack that I had to get ready for my meeting. I dove into the shower and was out within minutes, but I had left my clothes in my bedroom. I wrapped a towel firmly around myself and made a mad dash for my room. I got there and dressed without any mayor incident, it's when I tried to get out the door that the real fun started. I was dressed all in black with my disguise tucked into my rather large purse and the money in my briefcase. The guns were hidden in a secret compartment in the car…the car.

I turned to the very handy sex god at the door, "Jack, where's my car?"


	4. Chapter 4

After much arguing and haranguing, and a few well-placed smacks from Evelyn Bobby finally told me that Angel had let his girlfriend borrow my car. I wouldn't have minded, except for all my guns. The car was a piece of shit, I bought it to fit in with the rest of the neighborhood, and so I could be assured that no one would want to steal it. Angel was conveniently gone by the time Jackie and I had gone back to the house. I'd deal with him later, at that moment I had a meeting to get to. I went back over to my home and called a car rental agency that doesn't ask questions for the right amount of money. They also deliver, God bless America.

My plan was to take a taxi to the designated area, get my car, hide my stuff in it and change into the disguise, and get to the meeting. Time would be tight, but I'm a fast worker. Jack tried to throw a wrench into my plan. He and Evelyn both insisted that he drive me and wait there to take me home. I had to nix that fucker immediately. With a smile I explained that we would be going over statistics and figures and I wasn't sure how long that it would take.

Evelyn, the not so saintly saint, asked, "how long do you think that will take?"

"Evelyn sometimes we've had to stay until midnight or so trying to correct mistakes."

She frowned deeply, "You and Jack were supposed to be going out tonight."

I smiled and put my hands on her arms, "I will do everything in my power to be home before eight, but I have to do my job."

That put a smile on the conniving woman's face. She agreed to let me take a taxi, and talked Jack into it too. He was more hesitant about it than I expected, but he relented because it gave him time to make nefarious plans involving our "date." I wasn't nervous; he wasn't mean enough to do anything that would make me uncomfortable. Besides, I could use the opportunity to quiz him about his family, if any of them had any history of violence against children, that sort of thing.

I went on my way, and returned at nine at night. The damn fool refused to be bribed, coerced, or blackmailed. It got awfully messy before the end. I had left the rental car in the usual place and taken another taxi home. I always use two separate cab companies when I have to do my dirty work; it just works out better if anyone starts asking questions. I also pay exclusively in cash, and if you throw in a good enough tip the cabbie will forget that they ever met you.

I rushed into my house; it's not good to be covered in blood while gallivanting around your neighborhood. I learned that lesson the hard way. I jumped in the shower to hose off the pint or so of blood that I couldn't get off me at the scene. By the time I had been cleansed to my satisfaction it was 9:30. Jack was gonna be pissed, especially if he's like any of the other guys I dated before all of this.

I quickly dried my hair. It doesn't take long to dry short hair, thank God. I had laid an outfit out before I left, so I threw that on and headed for the door. I was running up the steps to the Mercer household when the door opened. Jack came out and hugged me. That was strange. The last time I made a guy wait for a date he tried to hit me. Maybe Jack was different. He just held me for the longest time and rubbed my still damp hair, "I was so worried about you. I thought something had happened." It was oddly refreshing to have someone give a damn. A little disconcerting, but refreshing all the same. I couldn't honestly say that it didn't feel great.

When Jack finally released me he snagged my hand and pulled me back over to my own home. I had thought that we were going out, but he obviously wanted to stay in. Before I knew it he had dragged me into my house, locked the door, and pushed me backwards onto my couch. The whole manhandling thing was getting old fast. I started to stand up, to turn some lights on, but I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I was pulled down into his lap.

"Do you have something to tell me?"

I frowned, what the hell was he babbling about? Then a light bulb came on over my head, "I'm so sorry I'm late. We got held over because one of the idiot scientists contaminated his research with Dr. Pepper. I've never seen a dumber smart person in my life. I honestly didn't mean to make you wait."

All of a sudden Jack pushed me off his lap and I onto the couch, "That's not what I'm talking about Kylie and you know it!"

I was getting frantic at this point, had I forgotten something? "What are you talking about?"

Jack was standing above me at this point, "The guns, Kylie, the goddamned guns!"

Shit. They found the guns. Think fast Kylie think fast. "What guns?" The only real response would be to act as if I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. I learned the dummy act from my brother and it hasn't failed me yet. I really fucked up letting them borrow my car. Never again.

"Sofi wrecked your car and one of the door panels was ripped off and there were automatic weapons hidden in there."

This was my chance and I jumped on it, "Who the fuck is Sofi? You guys wrecked my car? I just bought that damn thing last week!"

That damn boy was winding up to lecture me again, "Sofi is Angel's girlfriend and she wrecked your car…that you just bought…last week?"

YES! He wasn't so sure of himself now. All I had to do was look confused and nod, and he would put the rest together himself. Thank God for small favors.

Jack sat down next to me on the couch and put his hands over mine, "Kylie, this is very important. Where did you get the car?"

I looked right into his eyes, "An add in the paper. It was a great deal, especially since the car has been well maintained, never wrecked, all in all it's practically new." I glanced his way like a realization was dawning on me, "Shit… I didn't think… I just saw a good car for a great price… Shit."

Jack smiled slightly my way, "Hey it could happen to anyone."

I just shook my head, poor boy was so gullible. I almost felt bad for all the lies I had been telling him, almost. I knew it would be harder to convince the others of my innocence in the situation, at least without proof. Luckily, I had bought the car last week. It was standard operating procedure, change of address, change of car, and look. I had saved the bill of sale, but it didn't have any name on it but mine. The title to the car would be a bigger problem, but nothing I couldn't handle.

I hugged Jack and leaned against him, "God. What if that car belonged to a drug dealer or a murderer or something? I've been driving the car from hell, or at least it was on its way. Christ."

He started rubbing my back and humming. It was kind of soothing. I knew I had to talk to the others soon though.

I pulled back and looked pointedly at the floor, "I bet your brothers think I'm some kind of…something. Oh my God, what did Evelyn say?" I turned to him with horrified eyes and he chuckled at me, "We didn't tell Ma about it. We wanted your side of the story before we demonized you in the eyes of our mother."

I couldn't help but smile and say what was really on my mind, "That was your doing wasn't it?"

He nodded, and instead of thanking him vocally I leaned over and kissed him firmly on the lips. He seemed to understand as he kissed me back but didn't press the issue. Instead Jack stood up and offered me his hand; we had to go explain things to the rest of the Mercer family.


	5. Chapter 5

Explaining things to the guys was about as entertaining as being beaten over the head with an elephant. Bobby had launched into a tirade about women and business, which I ignored fully. Angel and Jerry took a different approach. They wanted to see the bill of sale and the title to the car. I had brought the bill with me, but the title was a whole other matter. I couldn't give that to them; it could get an innocent man killed.

"I don't have the title."

Bobby finally shut up. Jack, Jerry, and Angel looked at me. Eventually Jerry spoke, "what do you mean you don't have the title?"

I shifted in my seat a little, "When I went down to the DMV to have it changed into my name they told me it would take a while and they would just mail it back to me."

It could have been true. With all the gangs in Detroit someone had to paying off government employees at the department of motor vehicles. They boys knew this just as well as I did, and they began to bounce theories off one another. Names and places I had never heard of bantered around the conversation. Ultimately they decided not to do anything about it. No harm, no foul, and all that. During my interrogation Jack had been firmly by my side. It was refreshing to see a man who would stand beside someone despite how stupidly they acted. Jackie sure was one of a kind.

They boys eventually started going to their rooms, and Jerry headed home until it was just me and Jack sitting there. For once I didn't know what to do or say. What could I say to the man who was doing his best to keep me safe? It was a feeling I wasn't used to. Finally I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I guess our date was a bust, huh?"

Jackie chuckled and turned to face me, "I didn't know that you were thinking of it as a date."

I grinned slowly, "What else would it be Jack?"

He smiled back and turned his head away from me, "I suppose you're right. By the way you never did give me my reward."

"You never did tell me what you wanted."

He leaned in until our faces were inches apart, "I thought it was pretty obvious." I could feel his breath on my lips, and I was about to assure him that it was obvious and mutual when we heard a discreet cough.

We both glanced up and saw Bobby in his pajamas just a few feet away from us. "I know you guys weren't planning on making out on the couch. Damn it Kylie, you've got a whole house to pollute with the fairy here and you're trying to swap spit in my home?"

Just then we heard loud moaning from upstairs and the distinct sound of a headboard banging against a wall. Apparently Angel had succeeded in sneaking "La Vida Loca" into his room. Bobby just growled and turned toward Jack, "You're staying with her tonight. I'm gonna go sort this out." With that he headed back up the stairs.

I turned back to Jack; "I guess you're with me tonight stud."

He just grinned like the Cheshire cat and stood up, taking me with him; "I don't have a problem with that."

We headed over to my house where the lock worked perfectly, thanks to Jack's engineering skills. We tossed our jackets over the backs of my chairs and sat on the couch. I reached for the remote and turned the television on. Then I tossed the remote to Jack and stood up, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

His focus was on channel surfing so the only response I could get out of him was, "Yeah."

Thank goodness that he's a typical guy in some respects. I headed into the kitchen and began digging through the refrigerator. I found a couple of cokes, a six-pack of Corona, pizza, and an ounce of plastic explosives. Whoops, I'd have to get rid of that soon, or at least get it out of my kitchen. I pulled all of the edible stuff out and sat it on the counter. "Jack, I've got beer, coke, and pizza," I yelled over my shoulder in the general direction of the living room.

"Why so loud," his deep voice breathed into my ear. I couldn't believe that he had gotten the drop on me. Maybe I was going soft, or maybe he was making me soft. He was definitely turning me on. His arms wrapped around my waist and he tucked his chin in the space between my neck and shoulder.

"I hope that's a rhetorical question. Are you hungry?" I leaned back against him. I couldn't help it, he was so warm and inviting, and he smelled like lust.

"I am hungry, but not for pizza;" Jack started nibbling on my neck and ears. My heart rate increased tenfold. My reactions to him were as stimulating as the depths of his eyes and smile. I knew at that moment that I was lost. I kept trying to remind myself that I had a job to do, but then I thought, "Fuck it."

Apparently I didn't just think it; I must have said it out loud because Jack's reaction was…arousing.

He grabbed me by the hips and spun me around. When we were facing each other he backed me up against the counter. I was pinned between the proverbial rock and an impressive hard place. I raised up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his and the assault began.

Jack's hands worked their way under my butt and slowly lifted me up until I was sitting on the counter, face to face with the object of my desire. Our lips still connected I tried my hardest to get his shirt off. Unfortunately, it couldn't be done without stopping for a moment. With a frustrated moan Jack pulled away from me and I ripped his shirt off, almost tearing it in half. He looked surprised.

"I liked that shirt."

I pulled my own off and threw it on the floor next to his, "You can have mine." Then we were on each other again. His lips, mouth, and tongue explored my own with a fervor that was almost animalistic. I had already fallen in love with the tattoos on his chest and back. I was determined to memorize each and every one, later. For now I was ready to get to the main event.

I pulled my mouth away from his and started working on his belt. It was easy enough to get off; the pants were a little harder, because of Jack. While I was working, he was kissing my neck and kneading my breasts with his palms. When he nipped my collarbone I almost went mad with lust. I was tugging and pulling at his zipper like a crazy woman, all the while moaning like a whore.

Jack chuckled at the urgency in my movements, and decided to help me. We had just gotten his zipper all the way down when we heard a knock at my door. I just gave him a look that screamed, "Ignore it or die." He obviously agreed and our mouths connected again. My tongue ran along the line of his closed lips and they parted for me. The knocking continued, I slid my hand down into his boxers and grasped him firmly in my palm. He released a breath that was more like a hiss and unhooked my bra. Then, the asshole at the door discovered the doorbell and began pressing it incessantly. I rubbed my palm back and forth over little Jack and moaned. Jack had gotten my bra off and closed his mouth over one of my nipples. I was in heaven; I arched my back and rubbed myself against him in the most wanton ways.

"Are you idiots gonna open the door?"

Jack pulled his head away from my chest, looked toward the door and groaned. I recognized it too, that was Bobby's voice. I was going to kill him. I knew I wouldn't be able to convince Jack to leave his big brother out in the cold. I just sighed and rezipped his pants. He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, and I motioned for him to go. While he headed out to get the door I got dressed.

Bobby would have to go. I was determined on that count. His interruptions had left me sexually frustrated and a bit deranged. He would have to go.

"Hey Kylie, do you have a rule about not answering the door fully dressed or something? Jack just opened it…"

Bobby was standing in the kitchen door staring at me. Not missing a beat I pulled my shirt over my head, "Something like that."

Bobby had the good sense to look embarrassed, "Did I interrupt something?"

"You could say that;" Jack brushed past him to pick up his shirt off the floor. We were both breathing a little faster than usual, and Jack was walking funny. It was pretty obvious what we had been doing.

Bobby threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes heavenward, "Am I the only one not getting laid around here?"

"Do you want some pizza?" I thought I could shut him up with food and whisk Jack away for sex while the idiot was distracted.

"Kylie, I'm talking about booty and you're offering me pizza. Why don't you drop Jackie and take on a real man, like me?"

I knew he was only joking, but it still rubbed me the wrong way, "I would, but I don't like 'em big and dumb."

"That's alright, I don't like girls who look like little boys. Maybe that's why Jackie likes you so much."

I just smirked at him, "If you don't want me, why'd you ask?"

I brushed past him on my way out of the kitchen, and headed for my bedroom. Perhaps a good night's sleep would help with my current moodiness. There might be hope for a brief sexual encounter on the morrow. I fell asleep listening to Jack and Bobby argue about hockey teams and homosexuality.


	6. Chapter 6

_I've been doing my part and writing, you guys do yours and review. Give me some constructive criticism. I can take it. I'm shocked no one has pointed out some of the obvious plot holes that I've left. Where does Kylie get her money? Etc, etc. Give me some feedback!_

I awoke relatively early considering my late night with the boys. My surroundings were quite nice, Jack had his arm wrapped around my waist, and my entire backside was pressed against him: all in all not a bad way to wake up. I quietly and slowly turned around in his embrace and snuggled closer, placing my arm over his. I traced his tattoos with my index finger and watched his face as he slept. It's amazing how peaceful people look when they sleep, like all the burdens of daily life are forgotten and in dreams they can truly relax. People also look that way after they die. I figured that the only two real releases in life are sleep and death. They are the only escape.

Jack pulled me closer in his sleep. He had taken his shirt and pants off before he had gotten in bed. I had woken to an amazing view, one that needed to be explored and plundered. That's the thing about unclaimed, untamed territory; someone always wants to own it. Hopeful Bobby was still asleep. It just wouldn't do to have him interrupt us again. I could always kill him, but I think that would get Jack a little upset and out of the mood.

Now was a time to work quickly. I stretched up and started kissing Jack's neck and shoulders. He wasn't awake yet, but he would be soon. I rubbed my hands over his chest and brushed his nipples with my thumbs. He moaned in his sleep, and I had to grin. It's always good to know you can drive a man to distraction even when he isn't conscious. I continued my subtle ministrations until Jackie boy started moving against my hands and mouth. One of his eyes cracked open and a lazy smile covered his face, "This is my favorite way to wake up."

I smiled back, it was hard not to. Every time that boy's face twisted into a semblance of happiness you just knew that it was one of the greatest sights on this earth. He was like a masterpiece in the essence of humanity; no paint required.

"You keep treating me this good and I might never leave," Jack threatened.

"I could get used to that. Are you potty trained?" I teased.

Jack had the audacity to look shocked; "I'll have you know that I've been pissing by myself for many years."

I laughed, "Good for you, sweetie." I couldn't help myself; sarcasm was a huge part of my vernacular.

Jack rolled on top of me and smirked, "You're in for it now." He proceeded to tickle me mercilessly. Eventually the tickling lead to him copping a feel, and that lead to a heavy make out session. We had to cut that short though, as neither of us had brushed out teeth yet, and dragon breath wasn't fun. I raced Jack to the bathroom and squealed as he picked me up and moved me out of his way. His victory was foiled though as we soon found out that Bobby was in the bathroom. There was another one upstairs, but I wasn't about to tell Jackie that.

Instead I quietly walked away as he yelled at Bobby and made a mad dash for the staircase. I got up the stairs without incident and walked toward the coveted restroom when I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Instead of turning and being thrown around again I raced for the door, and got there in one piece. Unfortunately I didn't have time to close the door before Jack was in there with me. I couldn't suppress my grin; he sure was playful, among other things.

I reached into a cabinet underneath the sink and pulled out my toothbrush and another, still in the package. I handed it to Jack absentmindedly and put toothpaste on my own, and began to brush. When I turned to look at him he was just holding it in his hand, staring at it. I stopped brushing for a moment and put my hand on his arm. His head jerked up and his eyes had tears in them.

This is where I panicked, internally. I've always been around strong manly men. I've never seen a man cry and really didn't have a clue why Jack would get so upset over something so simple. I didn't have to wait long for an explanation.

"You know Evelyn adopted me, right?"

I just nodded and kept my mouth shut. I wouldn't have known what to say anyway.

"Before I lived with her…I lived with some other people."

Realization dawned on me. Jack had been in some of the places that I'd been trying to protect Tyler from. Jesus, the things I had heard about…

"When my case worker was still around everything was great, but when he left… Anyway, I used to have to hide my toothbrush, but when I came to live with Mom she found it. She would tell me, 'Jackie boy, you don't have to hide your brush in your sock drawer anymore. It's yours to keep.' You just gave me more than most people ever have."

I still didn't know what to say. As he had been speaking the tears had overflowed from Jack's eyes and spilled down the front of his face. Instead of saying something cliché and tripe I moved forward and wiped the liquid away with my thumbs and hugged him. His arms engulfed me and held me so tight that it was difficult to breath. We must have stayed like that for five minutes or so. We finally pulled apart when we heard Bobby yelling something about breakfast and beer.

I smiled at Jack, determined to show him that I didn't think of him any differently despite his brutal past. He moved toward me again and raised his hands to the sides of my face. He used his nimble fingers to rub under my eyes. I reached up confused, and touched my cheeks. They were wet. I had been crying with him. Jack must have noted my confusion, "You didn't know you were crying?"

"No, I haven't cried in years."

I recognized the weakness in my voice and resented it. I couldn't resent the look in Jack's eyes though. He looked at me like I was his missing link. I don't know if I liked the feeling or not, it was confusing. We heard Bobby yelling again, but we both just turned around and started brushing our teeth. By the time we were done Bobby had come charging up the stairs for Jack. I intercepted him at the door, "Where's the fire Bobster?"

He didn't look pleased with his new nickname, "Bobster? That's the best you could come up with?"

I frowned for a moment before looking over him with a smirk, "It was either that or Booby. You pick."

Bobby's face started to get red and his nostrils flared out, all in all it was a funny sight to behold. Especially when you could hear Jack's laughter from his position in the bathroom. Bobby didn't look amused, "Will you just get out of my way so I can talk to the fairy?"

I smiled and stepped aside, waving my arm in front of him. Instead of listening in to the conversation I went downstairs to get dressed, I could always watch the surveillance tapes later. Yes, I bugged my own home. If anyone went snooping through my stuff I had to know who, so I could convince him or her to keep their mouths shut.

I had my pants most of the way on when Jack stalked into my bedroom where he had thrown his clothes the previous night. Something Bobby had said had upset him.

"What's wrong?"

Jack looked up from buttoning his pants; "Tyler set something on fire. Mom wants us to come over and have a man to man with him."

That little shit, I had told him to be good. Preteen kids these days have no morals. Well, most people don't either.

"He set something on fire? Is that normal?"

I had to play the perfect stranger. I didn't really want to anymore, but in six more months Tyler would be his parents' problem once again, and maybe I could get my life back on track. Hopefully Jack could be part of that track, if he could get past the lies. That was a soul-searching inner dialogue for another time.

"He just likes fire. Tyler's a pretty normal kid, all things considered." Jack pulled his shirt over his head and threw me an apologetic look.

I didn't know what he meant by that last remark, but I'd find out. "Are we going to try the date thing again tonight."

Then Jack's face lit up, "Yeah, I mean, if you wanna…yeah."

"Great, what time are we leaving?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Let's play it by ear. You never know what might come up."

I nodded in agreement and walked him to the door where we could hear Bobby cursing from outside. "You better go before he has a coronary."

He smiled and pecked me on the cheek, and headed out to face an irate child and his mother.

During his parental conference with the incredible flaming child Evelyn decided to come visit me. She thought a heart to heart was in order. The Saint was worried about my intentions with her son. I knew there was a reason that I liked her.

I fixed some coffee and we sat down to enjoy the hot beverage. When I was about halfway through with my cup the small talk ran out. Evelyn decided to get down to brass tacks.

"Kylie, what are you doing with Jack?"

I was confused for a moment; didn't she want me to go out with him? Wasn't she the one pushing us together from the start?

My questions were put to rest soon, as Evelyn continued, "I mean, you two haven't even gone on a proper date yet, but you've already been…quite carnal with each other. Purely sexual relationships don't last sweetheart, and Jack has a lot more to offer than that, and so do you."

Crazy saintly Evelyn, I admired her more right then than I ever have anyone before. While others wouldn't have come right out with something like that, she did.

"Ms. Mercer, if I could explain it I would. I enjoy Jack's company, but it seems like every time I'm around him I can't keep my hands to myself. I'm at a loss here. I've never been a promiscuous girl before, but with him it's different."

She beamed at that moment, patted my hand and said, "That's good dear, that's good."


	7. Chapter 7

Iluvgarretthedlund, you have a great point. I've been working up to that, but since you mentioned it I'll put more about Tyler in this chapter. Just for you. Everyone else, if you want to see something in the story then REVIEW and I'll see if it's plausible to work in. I'm coming very close to discontinuing this story because I haven't been getting any feedback.

Evelyn and I talked about Jack and myself for a while longer. She asked me about the drama of the night before and I explained my supposed stupidity to her. She just smiled and patted my hand, "Detroit is more crooked than most places. I don't blame you for something like that." The Saint was very forgiving; I suppose she had to be to deal with her four boys. Eventually the conversation turned to Tyler, my favorite subject.

I sipped from my refilled mug, "I hear your newest son likes to start fires."

Evelyn chuckled lightly, "Yes, but he's not a bad child. He's just been through some tough times. Children compensate for things like that with rough behavior. It's nothing we can't handle."

A Saint and a psychology buff, I'd have to keep my eyes on this one. "Was he abused before he came to you?"

She frowned and shook her head, "That's just it, nothing bad happened to him, but strange things happened to the people around him."

I frowned and leaned closer to her, "What kind of strange things Evelyn? Are you in any danger?"

Evelyn chuckled again, "I don't think so. When Tyler stayed with less than savory types they often had accidents. One couple's brakes went out, another family of known abusers refused to take him. They said that they had been given one warning. They wouldn't tell the police or his caseworker what the warning was. Tyler is an unusual case; every time he stayed in a group home he was never bothered, never touched. Coming from someone who's done this for years I can tell you, that is odd and unlikely. It's like he has a guardian angel watching over him. Tyler claims that he does anyway."

I leaned back in my seat and eyed her warily, "That is strange. So you haven't had any problems? Any warnings? Should I keep my eye out for anyone out of place around here?"

Evelyn smiled that motherly smile again, "Whoever it is obviously isn't trying to kidnap Tyler. They just want to make sure he's safe and happy, which is exactly what I want too. So you could say that we are all working together toward the same goal. I doubt we'll ever even meet the person."

"Thank god for small favors. Do you want more coffee?"

Two and a half hours later I was making some mandatory phone calls to informants and the bank. I needed to check my balance and redeposit the money that I hadn't used yet. I would have to call a taxi to get to the bank, but that wouldn't be a problem. I could take out what I needed for a new car. I just had to be more careful about throwing money around in front of the Mercers. I could invite them to go car shopping with me as a show of good faith. I know it would make them feel important and useful, and they could make sure that no one hid big bad guns in the car this time. I could work around that.

The real problem would be explaining my finances to them. I had already thought up a plan, but it wouldn't be anything close to the truth. How do you explain to people that your parents were assassins that amassed a small fortune before they were taken out? Murder pays well, but I don't think it was worth the final price. All the money in my bank accounts couldn't bring them back, and it couldn't get my brother and his wife out of jail. The only thing it could do is help me protect my nephew, the only family I've got.

After I finished my calls I checked my surveillance videos. They were all digital and fed right into my laptop, which is encrypted, and password protected. Three wrong entries and it completely erases itself. I had a backup system at another location though. Isn't modern technology beautiful?

When I was going over the videos I watched Bobby and Jack's interaction in the bathroom from that morning. It mainly consisted of Bobby teasing Jack about me and Jack calling him Booby over and over. They were so adorable.

That was all finished and hidden from prying eyes, and I decided to take a walk. I could hear the arguing from the Mercer home and knew whatever Jack had to do would take a while. I walked down the street for a ways and came to an ice rink. Not unusual considering the shear numbers of hockey fans residing in Detroit. I continued past the landmark and took a left. On foresight I understand that lefts are not lucky. I should have gone straight or right.

I came very close to being seen. Fortunately, I realized my mistake and backed up, hiding myself, quickly. Bobby had obviously seen fit to leave the parenting to his mother and brothers. He was in an alley interrogating my contact. Well, one of my contacts from inside the foster care system. I hate to jump to conclusions, but it looked like Bobby wasn't satisfied with the "this child has a lot of unusual things happen around him" spiel. He could prove to be problematic.

I watched silently as Bobby asked questions that were just stupid and a few others that were insightful. It didn't take long before my man broke.

"I don't know who she is!"

I watched carefully as Bobby leaned in, "Who is she?"

He definitely had my guy scared out of his mind, "I don't know who she is! She comes occasionally with a silver briefcase."

Bobby stepped back and the guy fell to his knees, "The next time she comes by or she calls, you tell me. Understand?"

The man remained in place and nodded. Bobby took that as a sign that everything was good and turned to leave, headed my way. I almost panicked, but Bobby wouldn't suspect me of anything, would he? I backed up, careful to step in my previous footprints and started forward again. Sure enough, just like I planned, I ran straight into Bobby.

"Jesus!"

I stumbled backwards after slamming into the mass known as Bobby Mercer. I landed right on my ass in the snow, successfully covering up any footprints that might have been askew. I began muttering to myself, "Christ, you really know how to knock a girl off her feet don't you? Asshole."

A hand reached down to offer me assistance. I put my own glove-covered hand in his and allowed myself to be jerked to my feet. Finally, I looked up and my mouth formed a perfect "o." Bobby just grinned at me, "Asshole huh?"

I wrenched my hand out of his, "Now you have three nicknames to choose from."

I tried to move my body around his, but Bobby kept moving in front of me. It was getting real old real fast. "What're you doing Booby?"

Bobby frowned at the name I chose for him, "Well sweet cheeks I was just wondering what you were doing in this part of town."

"Don't you remember what curiosity did to the cat?"

"Great, feed me a line about pussy and avoid the question. What're you doing out this way?"

I stamped my foot impatiently, "Bobby, it's really none of your damn business what I do. I just wanted to take a walk. Is that so hard to fathom?"

"It just might be considering you have a date with my little brother in a little while."

I stalked around his still form only to be grabbed and spun around by the arm, "Look asshole, Jack and I never set a definite time, and I'm a free woman. I'll do as I damn well please, date or no date."

Bobby still didn't release my arm from his iron grip, "You got one hell of a set of balls Kylie. You'd better watch those, they'll get you in trouble."

I looked anywhere but at him, "Wow, thanks for the talk Dad."

He continued to look at me; I could feel his eyes burning into my face. It was like being branded. I didn't like it. Bobby had none of the tenderness that Jack possessed. Bobby was hard facts and tough fight; he was masculine and feral, and completely unpredictable. I sometimes liked and admired that in men, but in Bobby it was just scary.

"Look sweet cheeks I'm gonna walk you home and you're gonna get ready for that date with Jack. Not just because I want you to, but because it would really hurt Ma and the fairy if you didn't show. No one hurts my family, get me?"

I looked into his eyes, and saw most of my own emotions reflected back at me. Maybe Bobby and I could get along after all. He and I both had an unnaturally strong desire to protect our families from harm. If nothing else I could let him live.

"I get you."

We turned and started walking home. Bobby had his hands in his pockets and made no attempt at conversation, but I couldn't tolerate the silence.

"What was the drama about this morning?"

Bobby stopped. He looked choked or something for a moment, and then he started laughing until his face turned purple. I stood and waited.

"Tyler lit Sofi on fire."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Ok, the sex is finally here, but according to it can't be explicit. I don't really know how to write anything but explicit so this is going to be brief and simple. I don't want any reviews on how the sex should be more graphic. As always reviews are appreciated and loved.

Bobby and I continued our walk in silence except for the occasional laugh from him. He snorts when he laughs. I couldn't believe that Tyler set Sofi on fire. Well, I could, but I had never thought of him as capable of something like that. I guess murder and mayhem run in the family; bad blood I suppose. I bet that Bobby could relate to that. After all, they didn't call him the "Michigan Mauler" for no reason.

Eventually we arrived at Evelyn's where chaos ruled. Jack and Angel were trying to get a hysterical Sofi into Jerry's car. Bobby laughed even harder at that sight. I was also trying to suppress a chuckle or two. They finally noticed us when Bobby rudely shouted, "It's a burnt hairy taco!"

That simple statement brought Sofi to new heights of loudness and screeching and sobbing. I couldn't see any injuries on her, but I had never met her before. She could always look like that for all I know. I wasn't going to dwell on it. Hell, Tyler might have been doing her a favor. If she was half as ugly as Bobby described though she'd need more than a favor to look any better, or worse.

Jack meanwhile and wrenched himself out of Sofi's gorilla grip and come over to Bobby and myself. He looked quite distraught and was holding onto his arm. I reached out and pulled his sleeve back. He was bleeding from where Sofi's nails had dug into his arm. I would have to tell Tyler how to properly set that bitch on fire, and teach him how to make napalm. Bobby glanced down and smirked, "La Vida Loca got her claws into you too, huh Jack?" Jack frowned and mumbled something, and I smacked Bobby on the back of the head. "That bitch had better keep her hands to herself if she knows what's good for her." I didn't even realize that I had spoken until Jack hugged me and Bobby started patting me on the back and laughing again, snorting again.

Sofi started screaming from Jerry's Volvo and Angel could be heard begging for his brothers to come with him. Bobby and Jack exchanged looks and Bobby headed over to the car, saving Jack from the Wicked Witch of Mexico. You could hear him insulting her from the moment he climbed into the passenger seat. When the car finally pulled out of the driveway Jackie heaved a sigh of relief. "I thought she was going to rip my arm off." I smiled up at him, "You have any trouble with her just let me know." He laughed, "You'd protect me from La Vida Loca?"

I leaned back, "Let's just put it this way; she'd need more protection than Angel could provide."

Jack nodded and we headed into Evelyn's to get him cleaned up. Inside it was a lot calmer. Evelyn was in the kitchen chuckling over a glass of water and Tyler was at her side not looking the least bit repentant. I would have to have a little chat with him when I got the chance. Jack and I sat down and Evelyn took a few moments to contain her mirth. I understood her dilemma. Once Tyler had "accidentally" put eye drops into his father's drink when he was mad. I still giggle over that occasionally.

Evelyn finally stopped and looked up, "I gather that you've heard about our little drama?" I nodded and smiled. The Saint shook her head, "Normally I would insist on some sort of punishment, but I think Sofi has had that coming for a long time." She reached over and ruffled Tyler's hair, "I'm just surprised you beat Bobby to it."

Jack snorted and then hissed when his arm bumped the table. Evelyn's eyes shot up and she asked what had happened. I explained that someone needed to have Sofi declawed. Evelyn insisted that Jack let her clean it and dragged him to the bathroom before some sort of Sofi induced infection set in.

I took that opportunity to observe Tyler. He had grown a few inched since I had seen him this close. Evelyn had obviously been feeding him well as he'd gained a few pounds too. He didn't shrink under my scrutiny; instead he smiled. He had always been a very important part of my life, and he knew that I couldn't stay mad at him.

We heard bumping around upstairs and I leaned in toward Tyler; "Sweetie, we've talked about this. You can't draw attention to yourself like that. When you draw attention to yourself you draw attention to me, and we can't afford that."

He hung his head a bit, "But I did it for you."

The shock must have shown clearly on my face, "How do you mean?"

His cute little button nose scrunched up as he explained, "Sofi wrecked your car and got all the guys upset at you. She got you in trouble, so I set her on fire."

I had to smile at my little Machiavellian prince. I spent most of my time looking out for him and he was trying to do the same for me. "Tyler, I handled it. That's what I do. Believe it or not I plan for most of the things that could happen, even if the odds are a million to one. Having said that, I appreciate you looking out for me."

Tyler shook his head, "You didn't handle it. Bobby still doesn't believe you. He's been trying to talk the others into following you whenever you go somewhere. Jack's the only reason that they haven't. I think Bobby's going to try to though."

That was news to me. I knew it was more than coincidence that I ran into the eldest Mercer today. Maybe Tyler could be more useful than anticipated. "Ty, I have a job for you. Keep your ears open when they talk about me. I'm probably going to need to know what Bobby is planning."

My nephew nodded, eager to be of use. He'd always been quite obsessive about being included in everything, and now he was thrilled that he was playing a major role.

We heard steps on the stairs and we both returned to our original positions and started a fake conversation that we had done a few times before, "So Tyler, are you enjoying school."

"Do you know any kid my age that does?"

"I enjoyed school when I was your age."

"That explains a lot."

Evelyn and Jack both started chuckling. I managed to look confused, but winked at Tyler when the others weren't looking. Evelyn and Jack sat back down and introduced Tyler and myself formally. Saint Evelyn managed to introduce me as Jack's girlfriend; which made Tyler's eyebrows disappear into his hairline. Jackie asked him what was wrong and Tyler answered like a true smartass. "I thought you were gay."

Drama ensued and before long Evelyn and I were dragging the boys away from each other. I even managed to drag Jack all the way back to my house. We had unfinished business that I would love to complete. I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind too much.

I pulled his jacket off as soon as we were in the door and pushed him toward my bedroom. He didn't resist much. Once we were inside my room I slammed the door and locked it. Nothing was going to interrupt us this time. Jack looked at me questioningly, "If I don't fuck you soon I'm going to spontaneously combust."

Jack laughed and sat on my bed, "You know Kylie that's not exactly the most romantic thing you could say. I might have to withhold sex from you."

I looked at him in shock, "Like hell you will!"

I started pulling my shoes and socks off while Jack watched lazily from my bed. I quickly divested myself of my shirt and pants and pushed Jack back until he was lying down. I climbed on top of him until I was straddling his "manly areas."

He still didn't move. I was starting to get frustrated; it's no fun playing by yourself. "Jack, you're not going to make me beg are you?" Don't get me wrong, I'm a proud woman, but you try going a year or two without sex. Then try meeting a sex god who has a potent libido and see how well you fare.

Jack smirked at me, "I might. Mom said that we should wait until our first date is over."

I frowned and rested my forehead on his shirt-covered chest. "Jackie, let's look at this realistically. You live with Bobby and La Vida Loca and a kid who likes to burn her. This might be our only chance this week to do something physical," I said while rotating my hips. He would give in soon. He had to, if he didn't I would be hauled off the nearest psych ward.

I kept up the motion with my hips and leaned down. I put my lips against his ear and whispered, "Please Jack."

I was rewarded with a loud groan. He was breaking; I could feel it, literally. I moved my head until my mouth was against his other ear, "Please, please, please; Jackie, I need you."

Next there was a lot of tumbling and it felt as if my body did a complete 180. It did. Jack had rolled us over and was settling down on top of me. I couldn't say that I minded. He weighed more than I did, but it was a good weight. He smirked at me from his vantage point, "Kylie, it's not nice to tease."

I arched my back and pressed our lower bodies against each other, "Who said I was teasing?" Jackie's eyes had closed and he was breathing heavily, but he still managed to choke out, "You'd better not be."

I laughed quite loudly at the thought of Jackie threatening me, "Or what? Would you sick Sofi on me?"

His eyes opened and he looked me up and down, "Shouldn't say her name, you'll ruin the mood."

"Good point;" I leaned in and pressed my lips gently to his. He tasted like alcohol and blood, my two favorite poisons. His lips quickly reciprocated, and his tongue tried to join the battle, but had trouble. I was leaning us both back until my head touched the pillow and then I allowed his plundering to continue.

From that point on I stopped cataloguing details and just absorbed as much of his touch as I could. Every time his mouth or hands moved over me I felt like I was being branded, burned; his touch made me smolder. Jack was ice to my fire.

Every moan, every grunt, every time he said my assumed name was divine. The sweat beading on his shoulders and his brow was pure poetry. Jack's body moved over mine like the ocean moves over the beach. I soon felt waves of pleasure flowing through the lower part of my body. A kaleidoscope of colors exploded before my eyes, and my body felt as if it were taking a free fall from the heavens.

When it was all over I felt complete. Jack lay by my side; we were both sweaty and messy, but completely satisfied. It made me wonder why I hadn't gone after him sooner, and when we could repeat this sort of encounter. It kind of bothered me that Jack hadn't been calling out my name, but it couldn't be helped. It was the way I had chosen to live my life, and I couldn't go back on it now.

I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him. "You're not regretting this are you," he asked?

I shook my head and murmured something sweet and endearing to him, but I was wondering to myself "should I be?"


End file.
